


Away

by biryani_enthusiast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lost Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug), Multi, My First Fanfic, but-not-a-smut-story, chlogami cause I can, hope-you-like-it, oh-i-almost-forgot, please forgive me if this is bad, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biryani_enthusiast/pseuds/biryani_enthusiast
Summary: A new miraculous is found. In India.Because of their duty to the world, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced to run away from home and find the miraculous before Hawkmoth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Chat Noir/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Mylene/Ivan, ladybug & chat noir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Any trigger warnings will go here! Hope you enjoy the story:  
> This chapter was inspired by the people in the Ladynoir group chat. Thank you!

“DUPAIN-CHENG!” 

Marinette woke with a start.

“Wake UP and pay attention to the lesson or you will visit the principal’s office!”

“Yes Mrs. Bustier.” Alya gave Marinette a concerned stare.Mrs. Bustier had been extra grumpy ever since she announced her second pregnancy, but that was the least of Marinette’s problems. Marinette sighed, she wished she could tell Alya everything, but what would she say? That she was up all night on patrol for akumas? That was out of the question. Well, she thought, I guess it’s just another lie to add to my list. That list was growing fairly quickly, to Marinette’s disappointment, and it had been harder to keep secrets lately. 

At 17, she had been trying to spend time with everyone she loves, before she left for college, but Ladybug had other plans for her. Guarding the miracle box, patrol, and schoolwork combined had left her drained. Additionally, some trouble in India had her on alert, with Kashmir having sudden changes in weather and unexpected earthquakes. Chat Noir had been a big help, offering to take her patrol shifts, and to monitor the changes in Kashmir, but she couldn’t accept it. Even though Chat told her that he had moved on, Mari could still see the love in his If eyes. And sometimes, she wondered how it could be if she didn’t like Adrien, if they were together. As for her crush, she wondered if that was all it was. A simple crush. Her feelings for Adrien had been held out for 2 years, and she wondered that if she let herself move on, what would happen?

The bell rang, and class let out.

❁

The ground rumbled at a deafening volume and the buildings shook like jelly. House crumbled to the ground, thousands buried alive. Children huddled around each other, crying over the cold, dead bodies around them. Mothers hurried around, praying that their children were safe, fathers analyzing the damage caused by the earthquake. Deep in the Himalayas, a small light emerged.

❁

“Kashmir in ruins. Hundreds injured. Thousands dead. A rescue helicopter is on its w…”  
“Tikki! Come look at this!” Marinette said.

“Oh my god. That must be…”

“Must be what? Tikki?”

“It must be the Porcupine Miraculous!”

“What? The Porcupine Miraculous?”

“Yes. The Porcupine Miraculous is a very strong miraculous that grants the holder the power to make their weaknesses, their strengths. If Hawk Moth gets his hands on this, it would make his weakness his strength for 1 hour, quite enough time to get both of your Miraculouses. You must go to India at once!”

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @the.firefamily (you don't have to follow, I basically only post edits there)


End file.
